Inusessh
by Nakamura Asuka44
Summary: What happens when sesshomaru smells something good? Inuyasha X Sesshomaru in that order. This is my first yaoi fanfic so sorry if it isn't any good.


**Asuka: Hey guys. This is my first yaoi fic. Please enjoy.**

 **This fic is a Inuyasha X Sesshomaru in that order. It may completely suck, but read it anyways! Kay?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I was just walking around with rin in a field of flowers. That is until I smelled something strangely good. "Rin. Stay here. Run to ah-un and jaken when you think you are in danger." "Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Rin sat in the grass, making what looks like a flower necklace. I followed the smell until I came across a tree with sap on the trunk. I stepped closer, inhaling the strange smell. As I inhaled, I felt….hot. I got closer and closer. The closer I got, the more hotter I get. I was finally at the trunk. I was hot and sweating. "Sesshomaru?" I turned around to meet the half demon known as inuyasha. "What are **you** doing here?" The hanyou asked. I turned my head to the side. "That is none of your business." I was about to head back to the field, until I smelled something poisonous. Miasma. "Hahaha. It's nice to see you again sesshomaru, inuyasha." Both me and inuyasha glared at the spider. "Narakuuuu!" Yelled inuyasha. He then attacked him with his sword, only to get deflected. I followed it up with an attack with my new sword, but that too got deflected. Naraku attacked me with his tentacles, and I cut a bunch of them, but not all of them. One of the tentacles grabbed my leg, and the next thing I knew, I was upside down. As I went to transform, a tentacle hit me in the back….. **hard**. I gasped as my breath got knocked out of me. Naraku took that opportunity to shove a bunch of tentacles into my mouth. I struggled to get them out, but naraku rapped more tentacles around my body. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha lunged at him, but the spider just knocked him away. I kept struggling until liquid shot out of the tentacles and into my mouth. My eyes widened in shock. I struggled even more, until I started to get weaker and weaker, and just like that, my strength left me all together. Naraku noticed this and dropped me. I limply fell to the ground with a thud. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha ran to me. "Come on! This is no time to be resting!" He yelled. I said nothing back….more like I couldn't say anything back. I felt drained, numbed, and….hot. I broke out into a sweat. I started panting, and I felt that my face had gotten hot. "Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said worriedly.

"T-ta-take...ca-ca-care...o-of...n-na-r-ra-k-k-ku." I stammered. Inuyasha nodded. He picked up his sword and attacked naraku, but the said spider just deflected it again, and went higher into the sky. "Sorry Inuyasha, but what I came here to do has been fulfilled. Till next time." And with that, naraku flew off in a mass of miasma. Inuyasha ran to me. "Sesshomaru? Are you ok?" He touched my arm, and I moaned. Both me and inuyasha had the look of confusion and horror. "D-don't t-t-touch me! J-just l-leave... me b-be!" Yelled sesshomaru with a blush on his face.

Inuyasha looked sesshomaru up and down. He noticed the boner his brother was sporting, and he blushed. He then looked at sesshomaru's face. His face was crimson red. He was panting, and his golden eyes was filled with lust. He looked so vulnerable.

I just wanted to fuck the lust out of those eyes. What the fuck am I saying!?

"He must have drugged you with some strong drug to make you so aroused. I mean, look at this." Inuyasha poked the hard member. "mmnnh" Moaned sesshomaru. Inuyasha was shocked, but curiously wanted to know what sesshomaru looked like after release. So he started to slowly rub the member through the pants. "AH! Mmmmhhh. Hah!" Sesshomaru moaned and groaned as his panting quickened. His cute sounds made inuyasha's own member grow hard. He quicken his pace, and sesshomaru started moaning louder and louder, until he released with a cry.

"W-why? Why d-did you do that?" I asked panting. My heart was beating quickly, and I tried to relax it, but it didn't work. "Because." Said the hanyou as he got closer to my ear. "You looked so sexy and cute." my eyes widened at the confession. Inuyasha moved to hover over me with either arm and leg beside me. He licked my earlobe, and then attacked my neck.I arched my back as I gave out a soft moan, but when I arched my back, my member stroked inuyasha's. We both moaned. Inuyasha started to hump my member with his, making me arch my back even more. I started to cry out as every single thrust stroke both of our members together.

I untied sesshomaru's armor, and threw it somewhere. I then ripped his clothing off. I even stopped humping him so that I can take off his pants. He was now laying in front of me as naked as the day he was born. I chuckled. "You look sexier like this sesshomaru." Sesshomaru turned his head, his face as red as a tomato. If not, redder. "Are you blushing?" I leaned in chuckling. "Soooo cuuuute." I grabbed sesshomaru's cock, and started to hastily pump my hand up and down, faster and faster. Sesshomaru's eyes shot open a he released a series of cries and moans. My other hand playfully prodded at sesshomaru's entrance, making him cry even louder.

"J-just p-put it in al-already!" I yelled. The hanyou just chuckled darkly. "Not till I make you scream in pleasure." He said, his eyes full of lust. He then kissed down my neck, to my nipples, and stayed there. He started to suck my right nipple. I arched my back and moaned. I unconsciously thrusted into inuyasha hand. He continued nibbling and sucking on my nipple, he then stopped and did the same thing to the other one. "AHHHHH!" I cried as I reached my climax. My body shook from the release. "Don't think that this is over sesshomaru." Inuyasha smirked before he put his head near my cock. He opened my legs wider. I had no clue to what he was going to do, until he liked the tip of my member. I moaned and thrusted my hips upward. Inuyasha dodged the penis. "Now, now, sesshomaru. You know that waiting is a virtue." I whimpered. Inuyasha slowly licked up and down my shaft, until he swallowed me whole. I moaned and moaned, over and over. I got louder and louder as I felt my release coming again. Inuyasha must have known this because he grabbed my member as he took me out. I whimpered. "W-why d-did you stop?" I asked. My question was answered when inuyasha took my belt, and tied it around my swollen member. "W-what are you doing!?" I panicked.

I gave sesshomaru a dark grin before I started to pump sesshomaru in a fast pace. He started to scream in pleasure. He was such a sight to see. He was drooling on one side of his mouth, his mouth was opened, and his eyes had so much lust. "Now that's the reaction I wanted. I coated three of my fingers with saliva, and slowly slipped one into his hole. I began looking for 'The Spot.'

"W-what are y-you d-AH!" I yelled in shock and pleasure, as a wave of pleasure suddenly went through me. "Found it." Chuckled inuyasha darkly. He gave that spot a harder thrust with his finger. I yelled in pleasure, more and more. He slipped in the second and third fingers without me noticing. His hand that was still on my cock quickened, so did the thrusting of his fingers. "AHHHH! MAAAH! HAAAAH! I...c-can't...t-take...much m-more of t-this! AHHH! Stop! I-I'm going to go insane!" I yelled. "Go ahead. Go insane." Inuyasha said in my ear. "Lose yourself to pleasure." He said, whispering the last part. I don't know how long went by, but it seemed like forever that he finally took his fingers out. I was about to relax until inuyasha face was right in front of mine.

"Are those tears I'm seeing? Was that finger fuck to much for you?" I asked the now completely blood red sesshomaru. "That's enough for now. I can't take anymore of this." said sesshomaru in a ragged voice. "Sooo cute, but….unfortunately, we're still sporting a huge boner. I plan to get rid of it by using your ass." I squeezed his ass, and the said demon moaned. I opened up his legs to reveal the opening. "Can you take dry things up your ass?" I asked. "What?" "I'll take that as a no. What ever! This is going to hurt so get ready."

I didn't even get to say anything, as he slammed his enlarged monstrous cock into my hole. I screamed in pain in pleasure. "T-take it out! It h-hurts!" I stuttered. "I told you it will." He moved a little, and I felt pain flow up my back. "D-don't move! Don't move!" "That's kinda hard to do, seeing our situation and everything." I winced when he moved again. "Don't worry. Just relax." "How am I supposed to relax?" "Just relax. Breath slowly." I did as he said. I relaxed my hips, and started to slow down my breathing. "Good." Inuyasha said. I was gathering my nerves until inuyasha rammed into me. "AHHH!" He kept ramming into me hard. He kept going faster and faster. I no longer felt pain. All I felt was unexplainable pleasure.

I heard that sweet cry, and I started quickening my pace, as he threw his arms around my neck and hanged on tight. Sesshomaru's insides got tight as I hit the bundle of nerves, making me moan and sesshomaru scream. "Damn sesshomaru. You almost made me cum." "S-stop...AH! I-I c-can't ta-ah! Take any more!" Sesshomaru panted. "I won't stop. Not until you beg me for release." Sesshomaru whimpered. I turned him around onto his hands and knees, and started to pound him harder and faster, while pumping his cock fast and hard. Sesshomaru started to cry and scream in pleasure.

"Damn! I'm going to cum!" Groaned inuyasha. He then got close to my ear. "You would want that huh. Me releasing my load into your ass. You would love to feel my warm seeds shoot into your ass and drip out, won't you?" Inuyasha whispered. "No! I-I don't…" I moaned. "Well, to bad." He slammed into me and groaned, as his hot seeds shot into my ass. I silently screamed, and landed onto my chest with my ass still in the air, while inuyasha rode out his release.

I took a look at sesshomaru, and my cock grew hard again. Sesshomaru was laying on his chest with his ass in the air. He had tears in his lust filled eyes, saliva drooling onto his chin, he was panting, and his face was beat red. "Damn. You look so sexy. Hey, sesshomaru. Don't think that I'm done, I mean, you haven't released that boner of yours, and I'm ready for round two." I chuckled as I saw sesshomaru's lust filled eyes widened. I lifted sesshomaru's ass until I was positioned to hit his prostate. "Wait! I can't go through another round! Please inuyasha! I'll die if I go through another… AHHH!" I didn't let him finish as I rammed into him, successfully hitting his prostate.

He rammed faster and faster into me, hitting my prostate every time. Just when I thought that there was no way that I can feel more pleasure, Inuyasha sat me down onto his lap while never disconnecting. I screamed as inuyasha's cock went deep inside me. "N-no! It's...to...d-deep!" I gasped. "Just relax." He said as he bit my neck. He lifted me up, and then slammed me down. I screamed as all the pleasure went straight to my much needed attention, cock. Inuyasha kept slamming me, harder and faster onto his cock, never missing my prostate. All of the pleasure went straight to my cock. Inuyasha started to play with both of my nipples. I arched my back and cried out. While my cock was twitching madly. Precum started to drip down my cock like a fountain, and I felt like I was going to burst. "Look at this. Your cock really want to be released huh?" He then poked the slit of my cock, and the thin string of sanity snapped. I started moaning, and slamming myself harder onto inuyasha. "Please inuyasha. Please let me cum. Please. I want to cum." I moaned. "Oh? You want to cum?" "Yes. Please." I moaned. "Ok. Since you're begging." Inuyasha untied the belt, and grabbed my cock. He started pumping it furiously, as he quickened his thrusts. I came hard into inuyasha hand and onto my chest. Inuyasha wasn't that far behind, and came inside of me. I layed my head in the crook of his neck as he rode out his release. He then slid out of me, and held me close. "Now that...was awesome." Said inuyasha panting. I didn't reply.

"Sesshomaru?" I listened to his breathing. "You're asleep huh?" Ah well." I rapped sesshomaru's kimono around him. I then laid down with him right beside me, and fell to sleep.

"Well. That went better than I expected." Said a flushed kagome. "Thanks for helping us naraku. If we didn't do this, we would have never gotten these guys together." Said the perverted monk. "No problem. I mean, I got a shard of the shikon jewel out of this." "By the way." Said sango. "What was that sap that you put on the tree?" "Oh. That? That was just something I made. It attracts any dog demon that smells it, but I put a barrier around the area so that only these two can come in. I was going to use it to kill inuyasha when he wasn't looking, but this was a way better use for it." "Thank goodness we asked him before he used it huh?" Said kagome. They all shook their head. "Let's get going before they smell that we're here." Said naraku. He then took off in a cloud of miasma, while kagome, sango, and miroku squeezed onto kirara and took off to the village.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Asuka: How bad is it? It's my very first time making a yaoi fanfic! So I'm sorry if it isn't good! Please don't flame me! Tell me how good or bad I did, and if I did good, you can request me to make whatever yaoi fic you want! Well, gotta go! Ja-nea!**


End file.
